Maraurders 7 years
by MinnieMcG
Summary: 7 years with the Maraurders! Also with McGonagall!


Heey k i dont own harry potter

* * *

><p>James Potter hauled his trunk onto the Hogwarts express.<p>

He stopped by a compartment with only two people in it. he lifted his trunk onto the rack and took his Owl out of his cage. He walked into the compartment but the two people gave no notice that he was even there.

One was a greasy black haired kid, and the other a pretty red head.

James wasn't nervous at all.

A boy appeared at the compartment door. "Mind if I sit with you?"

James shook his head.

He sat down opposite of James. "I'm Sirius. You?"

"James," he replied with a smile. "I'm excited, aren't you?"

"Definitely," Sirius smirked.

Then James caught a bit of what the other two were talking about.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Said the greasy black haired boy.

"Slytherin?" Sneered James. "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," He said without smiling.

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright!" James exclaimed grinning.

Sirius cracked a smile. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James pretended to raise the sword of Gryffindor. "' _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' _like my dad."

He heard the other boy make a noise that sounded like a snort.

James turned and looked at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," He said sneering. "Though if you'd rather be brawny then brainy -"

Sirius interrupted. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James roared with laughter. Sirius was really funny.

The girl sat up. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

James and Sirius imitated her.

James stuck out a foot to trip Snivellus. Hey, that was a good nick name for him!

"See ya, Snivellus!" James called.

Sirius turned to James. "Good nickname."

James grinned at him. "I know eh?"

Sirius glanced at him. "So what are you? Half, Pure or whatever."

James smiled. "Pure blood, you?"

"Pureblood, haven't you ever heard of the 'Blacks'?"

James' eyes widened. "Yeah! Have you heard of the Potters?"

Sirius squinted a bit thinking hard. "Maybe..."

James laughed. "Yeah we're not as popular as you guys."

Sirius snorted.

James then leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Who do you think that girl was in here with Snivellus?"

Sirius shook his head. "No idea but she was kinda cute wasn't she?"

James' eyes narrowed. "She's mine."

Sirius just laughed. "Whatever you say James."

James sat back apparently satisfied. He looked out the window to see the shape of a castle coming closer. "Hey look! Almost there!"

Sirius nodded. "I suppose we should change into our school robes."

They changed quite quickly and sat back down.

Sirius scoffed. "These look a bit nerdy don't they?"

James nodded.

Sirius grinned. "You know what that means. We _modify _them. So they look better."

James looked confused. "I don't know much clothing modification spells..."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not with our _wands_. We can just fix some things... let's see, how about we roll this cuff up a bit hmm?"

James nodded eagerly. "And lets unbutton the collar once so we look hotter!"

Sirius grinned.

James glanced down at their robes once they were finished. It wasn't much but it did look way better. "You don't think we'll get in trouble?"

Sirius scoffed. "No, and if we do, who cares?"

James laughed. "Agreed!"

They finally arrived at Hogwarts.

James and Sirius leapt up. They staggered off the train with their trunks.

There they came face to face with a giant.

"Firs' Years follow me!" He called.

Sirius and James exchanged a glance before following him to around a dozen boats.

They scrambled into one where two other boys joined them.

As they followed the giant under an opening of rocks, then through a curtain of ivy, finally arriving to an underground harbour.

The students followed the giant up large stone stairs and in front of the huge front doors.

The giant knocked three times loudly.

The doors opened to reveal a stern looking witch who could be in her middle 30's.

She had jet black hair (not unlike James' or Sirius') which was pulled back into a tight bun.

"She doesn't look like someone to be messed around with," muttered Sirius to James.

James grinned. "All the better," he whispered back.

"The firs' years professor McGonagall," Said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She replied.

She pulled open the doors. The Great Hall was huge. It looked like there was no ceiling, like it just opened up to the heavens above.

But Professor McGonagall led them into an empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produce outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes your.

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Please wait quietly." And she swept from the chamber.

"Boy, that one likes to talk a lot," James winked at Sirius.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah."

"Wonder what her first name is..." Wondered James aloud.

Sirius' eyes brightened. "Hey! remember you told me that the redhead is yours?"

James nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

Sirius threw his chest out. "I get McGonagall."

James felt his mouth drop. He wasn't sure if should laugh or...

"She's like 30," He said instead.

Sirius waved a hand. "So? Student-teacher relationships are like, the coolest."

James snorted.

Sirius frowned. "You just watch. She will love me by our seventh year."

James was still chortling. "Whatever you say Sirius..."

Sirius looked pointedly the other way just as McGonagall came back. Sirius felt her gaze rest on him for a moment and then sweep the whole of first years.

"Form a line everyone!" She called.

They went into a line and followed her into the Great Hall.

They were being led to a rather worn down, three legged stool. On top of that, was the most filthiest hat James had ever seen in his life.

"I swear, if we have to put that on, I'll be washing my hair three times over," he muttered to Sirius apparently forgetting about their little disagreement.

Sirius smiled.

A rip opened near the bottom and it began to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago  
>when I was newly sewn,<br>there lived four wizards of renown,  
>whose names are still well known:<br>bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<br>They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>they hatched a daring plan<br>to educate young sorcerers  
>thus Hogwarts School began.<br>Now each of these four founders  
>formed their own house, for each<br>did value different virtues  
>in the ones they had to teach.<br>By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>would always be the best;<br>For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favorites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<em>

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<br>Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<p>

The hat then fell silent.

The people sitting on the benches rose and clapped.

Professor McGonagall stepped forwards with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She started calling out names.

"Abbot, Victoria!"

Victoria Abbot went up on shaky legs and sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. It was a matter of few second before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Victoria hopped down and went to the Hufflepuff table as they cheered for her.

"Ackerly, Thomas!"

He too went up and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

There were quite a few more names that were called until - "Black, Sirius!"

James patted him on the back as he sauntered up to the stool.

Sirius noticed how some of the teachers had knowing looks on their faces as if they knew just exactly where he was going.

Sirius straightened his shoulders. He'd show them.

He sat on the stool and put the hat on his head.

"_Ahh.._" He heard in his ear. "_Another Black eh? But you seem to be different. Oh yes... you have courage, loyalty, bravery yes...I know just where to put you_."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius heard this word shouted to the whole hall. He grinned. But then he noticed the whole hall was silent.

He glanced up at the teachers table and noticed how many of them were gaping at him in shock. Also the Slytherins looked quite furious.

He then gave a theatrical bow to the great hall and went off to the Gryffindor table as there were a few claps but many were still quite shocked.

Professor McGonagall continued to call names.

"Corner, Travis!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dwarner, Colin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily!"

James watched as the pretty redhead walked up to the stool. He looked towards the Gryffindor table to catch Sirius' eye but Sirius wasn't watching.

After a moment, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He watched as she cast a sad sort of smile to someone and immediately his blood boiled as he saw it was Snivellus.

"Lupin, Remus!"

James watched as a rather ill looking boy with sandy hair went up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the boy smiled and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Maverick, Geronimo!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Neely, Emily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A tinier, more plump boy went up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And then finally, "Potter, James!"

James grinned and went up to sit on the stool and put the hat on.

"_Oh yes, of course! There's no question about it..._"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning from ear to ear, he took the hat off and jogged over to Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius who thumped him on the back.

"Radley, Lauren!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And at last, "Zanalyt, Jasper" was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up.

"A few words, but that is after you have eaten! Tuck in!" and he sat down.

Their plates had been filled with food.

Grinning James took a fork and filled his plate with a bit of everything.

After he had finished everything on his plate, he couldn't take another bite. He was so full.

But what amazed him was that Sirius had the exact same amount on his plate but went for seconds, even thirds!

Sirius noticed James looking at his plate gaping and grinned.

Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Now, to all our first years. The forbidden forest is forbidden. Don't go in there. Also please refrain from getting our halls muddy. Off to bed now!"

James got up.

He walked side by side with Sirius.

They reached the portrait of a fat lady and the prefect told them that the password was Chocolate Frog.

They entered it and it looked very warm and welcoming.

As they went up to their dorms and found out (to James' delight) he was sharing a dorm with Sirius! Also with two other boys, Remus and Peter.

He took a shower (washed his hair three times) and went to his bed.

James sat down on his bed where Sirius bounded over to him.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Great!" James replied. "Can't wait till class tomorrow!"

"Ah yes! We will have our very first class with Professor McGonagall!" Sirius sighed in contentment at the very thought. James laughed and pushed him off the bed.

Sirius went back to his own bed. "Night everyone!"

Remus and Peter looked a little surprised that Sirius had acknowledged them but Sirius had already pulled the hangings around him. James soon did the same thing and one by one the boys started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so i tweaked this one a bit this ones better k bye<strong>

**JUST KIDDING um ya maybe review?**

**I like reviews?**

**Because if i dont get reviews how do i know peoples reading it**

**and if peoples not reading it why am i writing it?**

**ad thats why peoples should review**

**byyeeee**


End file.
